


Daddy Day Care

by cumanakecil



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: AU, Family, Humor, Leeteuk Birthday Fic, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumanakecil/pseuds/cumanakecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leeteuk―seorang mahasiswa rajin biasa dengan tugas yang menumpuk. Sebelum ia dihadapkan dengan dua makhluk kecil hiperaktif yang dengan senang hati mewarnai malam indahnya. "Kyuu, jangan dimakaan!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Day Care

BRAK

"A-ah, maaf!"

Tak dihiraukannya buku dan lembaran kertas yang berserakan jatuh. Bisa didengarnya umpatan-umpatan dari namja yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. Tetapi, mana peduli? Keterlambatannya datang ke halte bus beberapa jam yang lalu membuatnya harus rela duduk menganggur di halte itu untuk menunggu bus yang selanjutnya datang. God, 30 menit! Lima belas soal hitungan rumit bisa ia kerjakan, dan yang ia lakukan tadi hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa?

Dunia memang sudah gila.

Oh, bukan. Dosen pengajar mata kuliahnya lah yang sudah gila.

Lima lembar halaman buku sebesar ensiklopedia, bolak-balik dengan font Times New Roman ukuran dua belas dan spasi 1,0. Tebak apa isinya? Yak, soal. Pemuda itu bahkan tak perlu repot-repot melihat berapa soal yang harus ia kerjakan –jumlah halaman itu bisa memberitahu semuanya. Salah-salah kepalanya bisa meledak duluan kalau mengetahui berapa soal hitungan yang harus ia kerjakan.

Dan, oh, jangan bayangkan soal dengan huruf bertebaran dan berpangkat-pangkat. Silahkan cari buku materi untuk mahasiswa tingkat lima.

Malam sudah mulai merangkak. Langit bertransformasi menjadi biru gelap. Mendung.

Park Jungsoo mempercepat langkah kakinya. Rumah tempat ia tinggal hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari halte, tetapi ia ingin cepat sampai. Ada banyak angka-angka yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan.

Sepuluh menit, kedua kakinya akhirnya melangkah ke pekarangan rumah. Ia segera mengambil kunci rumah dari saku jaketnya dan masuk ke dalam. Melepas sepatu dan melemparkan tas ke sembarang arah, namja itu melemparkan dirinya ke sofa.

Hhh. _Homey._ Aktivitas gila-gilaan di kampus membuat Leeteuk tak mempunyai waktu istirahat selain untuk makan siang dan… Dan tak ada lagi. Kasur –atau apapun lah yang empuk dan nyaman—merupakan satu hal yang paling ia inginkan saat itu. Belaian lembut sofa yang ia tiduri seakan melepas semua penat yang ada. Dinginnya menyejukkan, membuatnya ingin segera berlayar menuju pulau kapuk, diombang-ambing pelan oleh ombak air laut—

Dengan dosen mata kuliahnya yang tersenyum horror, melambai dari pulau di seberang sana.

Kedua mata namja itu mendadak terbuka. Omona, tugasnya! Kalap, ia duduk tegak dan menampar-nampar pipinya sendiri. Bangun, Jungsoo. Bukan saatnya tidur sekarang.

Ia mengambil tas dan dengan terhuyung melangkah menaiki tangga. Dibukanya pintu kamar dan ia mendudukkan diri di depan meja belajar sejurus kemudian. Dengan cekatan, kedua tangannya membuka tas dan mengeluarkan buku materi, buku tulis, serta tempat pensil.

Leeteuk menggulung lengan bajunya.

Saatnya bertempur, kawan!

 _Soal pertama, hmm. Mudah._

 _Next! Eh ya ampun, angka apaan ini. Saatnya mengeluarkan kalkulator tercinta._

… _yang ini biar tanya Kibum besok. Sama sekali tak bisa mengerjakan soal model yang ini._

 _Soal keenam. Hnnnggg. Lewat._

 _Lewat._

 _Lewat._

Aaaargh. Leeteuk mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa-apaan ini. Semuanya bukan soal yang bisa dikerjakan hanya dengan sekali lihat. Harus benar-benar dimengerti modelnya, dipilih memakai rumus apa, dan dikerjakan bertahap. Angkanya tak ada yang indah pula. Sepertinya ia tak akan tidur malam i—

 _Ting Tong._

Aish, siapa pula yang bertamu malam-malam begini. Malas-malasan, Leeteuk bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan gontai ke arah pintu –tak lupa dengan umpatan kecil tak suka. Dibukanya pintu depan—

"Hai, hyung."

Dan tanpa banyak bicara menutupnya tiga detik kemudian.

"Ya, sopan sedikit terhadap tamu. Kami bawa hadiah nih." Pintu dibuka dari luar, dan terlihat namja di dalamya sedang melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Kedua namja di luar hanya memamerkan cengiran khas mereka dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda yang dihiasi pita putih.

"Saengil chukka hamnida, Teuki hyung~"

Oh ya, 1 Juli ya sekarang. Ia sampai lupa dengan ulang tahunnya sendiri. _Angelic smile_ mulai menghiasi wajahnya, menggantikan tatapan datar yang sedari tadi tak hilang. Ia menerima kotak yang disodorkan dua namja di depannya dan mengucap terima kasih.

"Gomawo. Tapi maaf, aku sangat sibuk malam ini. Tapi kalau kalian mau masuk silahkan,"

Kedua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya hanya menggeleng, namun senyuman tak lepas dari wajah mereka. Leeteuk mengerinyitkan dahi.

Mencurigakan.

"Tak usah kok."

"Tapi…"

Cluk. Dan dua kepala mungil bermata besar muncul dari bahu masing-masing kedua namja itu.

"Aaah, aku baru ingat kalau rumahku masih sangat berantakan. Sebaiknya kalian tak usah masuk. Makasih hadiahnya. Dah!"

Dengan segera Leeteuk mendorong bahu kedua pemuda di hadapannya ke luar pintu dan menutupnya dari dalam –tanpa memberikan kesempatan mereka untuk menjawab sepatah katapun. Kan, benar, pasti ada maunya. Mengerjakan tugas kuliah sambil mengawasi dua bocah kecil mengacak-acak rumahnya itu seperti berenang sambil minum air. Lalu tenggelam. Dan mati.

Oke, mungkin tidak sampai mati. Tapi yang jelas tak akan menghasilkan apapun.

Dua menit dilewatkan pemuda itu dengan berdiri bersender pada pintu, menunggu kalau-kalau dua makhluk itu mencoba untuk masuk kembali. Ah, _great._ Dua menit lagi terbuang percuma. Melirik waspada, ia memasang kemampuan kedua telinganya dalam kemampuan maksimal. Tak ada suara. Aman. Leeteuk menghembuskan napas lega. Dibukanya pintu untuk memastikan sekali lagi.

Dan dua pasang puppy eyes menyambut sang pemuda yang mematung di dalam sana.

* * *

 _Soal terakhir. Ah, model ini lagi. Apa tadi rumusnya.._

"Ahjucchi…"

 _Ya ampun. Kok jawabannya aneh? Ada yang salah hitung. Harus ulang lagi._

"Ahjucchi~!"

 _Pabboya. Masa dikali? Harusnya yang ini ditambah, lalu dipangkatkan…_

"Ahjucchi! Kyu gigit-gigit lagi."

 _Dipangkatkan lima—WHAD?_

Dengan segera Leeteuk menolehkan kepala, memandang sosok kecil berambut cokelat yang menarik-narik lengan bajunya. Kedua mata bulat sang bocah menatap lurus ke arah namja cantik itu, sementara tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk ke kanan.

Dengan horror Leeteuk mengikuti arah tunjuk bocah itu dan menemukan seseorang sedang menggerogoti sofa miliknya.

"Gyaah! Kyu! Jangan dimakan!"

Spontan pemuda itu bangun dari duduknya dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju sofa. Diangkatnya sosok bulat yang sedang asyik 'mengasah gigi' di sana. Dibawanya bocah berumur dua tahun itu ke pangkuannya.

"Kyuuu. Itu sofa, bukan makanan. Arra?" Leeteuk menarik kedua pipi chubby Kyu dengan gemas. Dasar, bocah yang satu ini. Sifat gemar menggigitnya belum hilang juga dari setahun yang lalu. Kedua mata sang pemuda bertemu langsung dengan obsidian besar milik Kyu.

"Hnngg. Ahjucchi, lepaaas!"

Ah, sifat galak anak itu masih ada rupanya. Kedua tangan kecil Kyu menggenggam erat lengan Leeteuk dan menariknya –lebih tepatnya mencakar—memaksa namja itu untuk melepaskan cubitannya. Merengut kesal, bocah itu memajukan bibirnya pada Leeteuk, protes tak suka. Ia mengelus-elus pipi bulatnya yang kini kemerahan.

Leeteuk menurunkan Kyu dari pangkuannya, ia arahkan bocah itu supaya berdiri menghadap kakaknya. "Nah, main sama Hae tuh." Didorongnya punggung kecil Kyu dengan pelan, meminta anak itu untuk berjalan mendekati Hae. Kyu menurut juga. Terhuyung, ia berlari kecil menuju bocah yang setahun lebih besar darinya yang sedang melambai di ujung sana.

Hae memeluk Kyu senang beberapa detik setelah adiknya itu sampai. Yang dipeluk hanya tertawa-tawa riang. Pembicaraan sesama bocah terjadi selama satu menit sebelum akhirnya keduanya bergandengan tangan dan berlari kecil menuju dapur.

Sang pemuda pemilik rumah menghembuskan napas lega. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja tempat dimana alat tulis dan tugas-tugas miliknya berserakan. Diraihnya pulpen dan kedua matanya mulai membaca baris demi baris soal yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan. Kedua bocah itu main di dapur. Tak apalah. Apa sih yang ada di dapur?

Kompor.

 _Glek._

Oven. Microwave. Tabung gas. Tempat cuci piring. Piring dan gelas kaca. Garpu. Pisau.

"Hae! Kyu!"

Oke, sekali lagi soal-soal ditinggalkan. Empunya kini telah berlari ke dapur dengan rusuhnya.

Dengan tergesa Leeteuk memacu langkahnya ke dapur. Raut mukanya tegang saat ia melongokkan kepala ke ruangan itu –namun rileks kembali beberapa detik kemudian saat menemukan dua bocah yang masih aman di dalam sana. Namja itu berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepala dan melangkahkan kaki ke ruang masak tersebut.

Hae yang sedang asyik bertepuk tangan –dengan butir-butir tepung menyebar di setiap tepukannya. Rambut dan baju bocah itu sudah penuh dengan serbuk-serbuk putih. Coreng moreng tepung juga mengotori pipi bulatnya.

Dan di pojok sana, Kyu dengan panci kecil di kepalanya.

Tertawa kecil, namja dua puluh tahunan itu menghampiri sang bungsu dan mengambil panci dari kepala bocah itu sambil menggumam _'Ini panci, Kyu. Bukan topi.'_ Sebelum berbelok dan menghampiri Hae yang kini sudah putih sepenuhnya. Anak itu kini sedang mengusap-usap matanya –pasti kelilipan.

"Sini, Hae. Buka matanya."

Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, bocah itu berusaha keras untuk menjaga matanya tetap terbuka. Sudah merah dan berair rupanya. Menangis? Oh, tentu tidak. Hae kan jagoan, tak akan nangis cuma gara-gara kelilipan tepung. Dengan lembut Leeteuk meniup mata bocah di depannya –membuatnya mengaktifkan syaraf otonom di mata dan spontan berkedip.

"Dah, udah nggak sakit kan?"

Hae mengangguk kecil. "Ungg. Gomawo, Ahjucchi."

 _Angelic smile_ menghiasi wajah Leeteuk. Ia mengusap kepala Hae –membuat butiran tepung kembali menyebar ke udara. Ah, sekarang tangannya juga kena. Sambil berdiri, namja itu menepuk-nepuk tangan untuk menghilangkan tepung dan menoleh ke pojok kiri untuk mengecek jagoan yang satu lagi.

Kosong.

Mana Kyu?

Mengerinyitkan dahi curiga, Leeteuk melangkah keluar dari dapur. Menolehkan kepala ke setiap sudut yang dilewati kalau-kalau ada bocah kecil berambut hitam agak ikal terlihat di sana. Tapi tak ada. Namja itu melangkahkan diri ke lantai dua, namun pandangannya mengarah ke ruang tengah. Ah, ia belum melihat ke sana. Pemuda itu turun kembali dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

"KYUU! TUGASKU!"

Dan jeritan memilukan terdengar saat ditemukannya sang bocah yang dicari sedang berdiri di samping meja –asyik merobek apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Sobekan-sobekan kertas tersebar dengan menyedihkan di sekeliling anak itu. Dengan tergopoh, Leeteuk berlari mendekati Kyu dan mengangkatnya ke udara, sebelum kemudian diletakkan kembali di radius aman –beberapa meter dari meja.

"Ah... Tujuh halaman berhargaku.."

Tak ada gunanya meratapi apa yang sudah terjadi. Kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berbuat sepintar apapun, bagaimana caranya agar tugas itu bisa dikumpulkan besok. Atau ambil resiko dengan benar-benar tak akan tidur malam nanti –mengerjakan ulang semua soal itu. Ia menghela napas panjang. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia tak akan bisa memarahi anak kecil. Yah, biarlah mereka berbuat sesukanya.

Namja itu berusaha mengumpulkan sobekan-sobekan kertas yang tersisa. Beberapa sudah sangat lecek—entah bagaimana cara Kyu menggenggamnya tadi. Setelah dirasa tak ada yang tertinggal, ia membereskan semua yang ada di atas meja dan meletakkannya di atas lemari sebelum menoleh tepat ke tempat ia meletakkan Kyu tadi.

Nihil. Tak ditemukannya keberadaan Kyu di sana. Geez, kemana lagi bocah setan itu menghilang?

"AHJUCCHII!"

Uh-oh. Itu Hae. Arah suaranya sepertinya masih dari dapur. Dengan tergesa, Leeteuk memacu langkahnya ke arah dapur sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga bocah itu tak mengacaukan dapurnya –atau mencelakakan dirinya sendiri. Bisa mati dia dilahap orang tua mereka.

Namja itu menemukan Hae sedang duduk di lantai tengah dapur –tanpa ada tanda-tanda kerusakan apapun di tubuh atau dapurnya. Leeteuk menghela napas lega dan berjalan menghampiri bocah itu, menjongkokkan diri agar sejajar dengannya.

"Waeyo?"

"Uuh, Hae –uuh,"

Leeteuk mengerinyitkan dahi. Ada yang salah dengan anak ini? Dari tadi ia tak berhenti bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan. Kedua tangannya ia selipkan di—

—aaah, arasseo. Mengangguk-angguk, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan dan membantu Hae bangun. Bahkan dalam posisi berdiri pun bocah itu masih belum bisa diam. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kaki seperti pasukan paskibra –tak tahan. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram erat tangan Leeteuk.

"Jalan lurus, belok kanan. Kamar mandinya ada di sebelah vas bunga yang di kiri."

Tanpa ba bi bu, bocah itu kemudian melesat cepat mengikuti instruksi sang pemilik rumah. Leeteuk hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum. Biarlah, daripada ia harus bergadang semalaman untuk mengerjakan tugas plus mengepel lantai dapur.

Terdiam beberapa detik, ia kemudian menyadari belum menemukan bocah yang satu lagi –yang paling berbahaya. Dengan segera ia melesat ke setiap ruangan, ke setiap pojok-pojok kecil yang berkemungkinan Kyu untuk menyelip ke sana.

"Aiish, mana sih anak itu?"

Leeteuk mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Entah sudah berapa menit berjalan, yang pasti ia sudah menjelajahi setiap sudut rumah dan tidak menemukan apapun. Ia berjalan gontai –sampai matanya menemukan lemari penyimpanan cemilan yang terbuka lebar di ujung dapur.

"Ya ampun Kyuuu. Kau habiskan setengah toples ini sendirian?"

Kedua tangan pemuda itu mengangkat sang bocah ke gendongannya, sambil menatap tak percaya setoples manisan yang tinggal setengah penuh. Ia ingat kemarin baru mengisi toples itu dan belum menyentuhnya. Jadi setengah lagi sekarang ada di dalam perut bocah ini? Berdecak pelan, Leeteuk mengembalikan toples itu ke tempatnya dan menutup lemari. Tak apalah, setidaknya Kyu tak menghancurkan apapun.

Kyu mengemut jempol kanannya –sepertinya gula dari manisan yang baru saja ia makan masih tersisa di ke sepuluh jarinya. Pipi chubby bocah itu kini sudah belepotan gula. Tapi namanya Kyu, mana peduli? Ia masih asyik membersihkan jari-jari kecil miliknya.

Setelah mengambil tissue, Leeteuk menggendong Kyu dan membawanya serta ke arah kamar mandi. Hm, masih tertutup. Sambil membesihkan kedua pipi bocah dalam gendongannya, ia berseru;

"Haee. Masih di dalam?"

Tak ada jawaban. Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku masuk yaa," namja itu kemudian memutar kenop pintunya ke kiri dan mengintip ke dalam—

"GYAAHH! MESUM!"

Dan semburan air langsung menyambut mukanya. Buru-buru ditutupnya pintu kamar mandi sambil bergumam 'maaf' berkali-kali —ya ampun, ia merasa seperti benar-benar mengintip orang mandi.

Leeteuk menggerutu pelan. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan lengan baju dan memandang tak suka pada bocah dalam gendongannya yang mengikik tertahan.

"Ya, apa ketawa-ketawa?" dicubitnya pipi Kyu dengan gemas. Ampun deh, anak ini. Tak terbayang nanti besarnya jadi seperti apa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hae keluar –masih sibuk dengan celananya. Leeteuk menurunkan Kyu, memastikan bocah itu masih dalam jangkauan pengelihatannya, dan membantu Hae. Bocah itu menguap lebar. Sang pemuda melirik jam sekilas –ah, sudah jam sepuluh. Pantas ngantuk. Ia mengambil Kyu kembali ke dalam gendongannya dan menggandeng Hae ke kamar tamu –tentu, dirinya juga akan tidur di sana.

* * *

"Dan mereka hidup bahagia, selamanya."

Leeteuk menutup buku kisah seribu satu dongeng yang selesai ia bacakan. _Angelic smile_ menghiasi wajahnya melihat Hae sudah tertidur pulas. Ah, akhirnya. Ia bisa mengistirahatkan diri dengan tenang. Diletakkannya buku cerita itu ke atas meja sebelum beranjak untuk mengambil sleeping bag. Kasur itu terlalu sempit untuk bertiga.

Namja itu menguap lebar saat menggelar sleeping bag di sisi kanan kasur. Baru saja ia akan merebahkan diri kalau saja matanya tak menangkap satu pasang mata obsidian yang masih terbuka lebar di atas kasur.

"Lho, Kyu? Nggak tidur?"

Guling. Guling. Bocah itu menggelindingkan dirinya ke kiri dan kanan. Leeteuk mengerinyitkan dahi. Apa mungkin tadi siang bocah ini sudah tid—aaah, baru ingat. Kyu kan baru saja makan manisan gula. Pantas ia jadi hiperaktif dan tak bisa tidur.

Ets, tidak. Sudah malam, anak kecil harus tidur.

Alih-alih merebahkan diri di sleeping bag, Leeteuk akhirnya berjalan memutari kasur dan merebahkan diri dengan posisi menghadap Kyu. Ia menarik selimut, sementara Kyu memiringkan badannya dan menenggelamkan wajah di dada namja itu, menggeliat pelan. Kedua tangan mungilnya menggenggam kain baju Leeteuk erat.

"Tidur ya, Kyu. Mimpi indah." Pemuda itu mengelus rambut hitam agak ikal Kyu dengan sayang, sementara tangan yang satunya memeluk tubuh kecil bocah itu –menghangatkannya. Sang bocah pun sepertinya mulai mengantuk –ia menguap lebar beberapa kali. Kedua mata obsidiannya mulai meredup.

 _"Gomawo, Teuki ahjucchi."_

 **Omake :**

Mata kuliah hari ini sudah selesai. Sang dosen menutup pelajaran dan mempersilahkan para mahasiswa di kelasnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan –setelah terlebih dahulu meminta mereka mengumpulkan tugas yang dua hari yang lalu ia berikan. Tumpukan buku tulis di mejanya mulai meninggi, tersusun dari empat puluhan buku dengan beraneka macam sampul dan halaman yang penuh dengan angka-angka rumit.

Ruangan kosong. Pria paruh baya itu menghela napas panjang. Yak, mari mulai perjuangan panjang memeriksa tumpukan pekerjaan di hadapannya. Memasang kacamata, ia berdehem pelan, membenarkan posisi duduk dan mulai membuka buku di tumpukan paling atas.

Tak menyadari kepala yang sedang mengintip di balik jendela di belakang sana –berharap-harap cemas semoga tulisan miliknya masih terbaca setelah berlapis-lapis isolasi menyatukan buku tulisnya yang berakhir menyedihkan kemarin.

 _All thanks to Kyu._

* * *

 _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA, TEUKI-NII~ :))
> 
> Ya ampun, sampe sekarang masih agak gimana gitu manggil pake suffix oppa. Niisan aja ya -bahasa jepang lol.
> 
> Ditulis dengan penuh perjuangan. Garis bawahkan kata perjuangan. Geez, untung selesai. Kalau ditunda bisa-bisa batal nih bikin birthday fic nya. Bisa nulis lagi senin. Telat tiga hari masa _
> 
> Gyaaahh ngebayangin Kyu dua tahun gitu pasti lucuuu~
> 
> Untuk TeukHaeKyu familynya masih dalam proses pengerjaan. Secepat mungkin diselesaikan dan dipublish. Setelah setahun nggak bikin mutichap.
> 
> [Imported from Fanfiction]


End file.
